


Kevin Price Is Tired

by Dottymathers



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Angst, Crying, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, arnold is an angel, cheesy ass fluff, connor is actually a sweetheart, generally cheesy tho, kevin deserves the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dottymathers/pseuds/Dottymathers
Summary: “What’s happened Elder Cunningham?”“It’s Elder Price! I don’t know what happened but he’s crying in our room and won’t let me in, and I’m scared”or the self indulgent fic where Kevin needs a big ol cry





	Kevin Price Is Tired

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY I have got back onto the mormon boat again and this idea has been dancing round my head for a few days

“ELDER MCKINLEY!” The scream of Connor’s name thundering down the hallway, the voice of course belonging to that of Arnold Cunningham who reached the district leader’s door flushed with panic and worry. This caught McKinley’s attention and he stood up rather quickly and rushed to the door frame where Arnold stood red-faced and breathing heavy, after all he had to care for every person there and felt no one should feel too panicked or saddened. “What’s happened Elder Cunningham?”

“It’s Elder Price! I don’t know what happened but he’s crying in our room and won’t let me in, and I’m scared” he finishes by looking at his toes as they dance about the dirty floor boards, no matter how many times Elder McKinley scrubbed the stains they just would not arise. Hearing the reason behind Arnold’s screaming caused Connor’s heart to drop down to the pits of his stomach with worry, in all the time he’d known Elder Price never once had Connor seen him cry. Of course there were tears of happiness or the odd slip of tear when hearing a story, but never had he fully broken down. It just wasn’t like him.

“I’ll go talk to him, just stay here or actually” he decides, quickly whipping his head around the corner to the open door and already saw Elder Thomas nodding for the approval of his unasked question, “stay with Elder Thomas yeah? I promise to update you, I can see you’re worried” Cunningham only replying with a small nod, as he rushes to sit along with Elder Thomas in his room. As soon as Arnold sets foot in the room McKinley is off, speeding towards Elder Price’s room.

He could hear the muffled sobs from halfway down the corridor, by then he ran in a short sprint and quickly knocked on the door, “I p-promise I am fine Arnold!” Kevin Price shouted towards the door, his voice breaking at the word ‘fine’ and only more heavy sobs came his way afterwards. “Sure, you’re as fine as I am straight.” There was a small chuckle which elicited through cries, “now open this door, please” he added desperately, his arms shaking at the urge to wrap around Kevin. A few seconds later there was a click of a bolt.

Behind the door, Kevin Price was standing there; his eyes red and raw from crying with a fresh set of tear tracks running down his cheeks which were pink with embarrassment and the fact he’d been heavily crying. The once clean pressed white shirt was now wrinkled and hanging out from his trousers, a top his tie was loosely knotted and hanging low, small wet patches of his waterworks scattered over his top half. As soon as Connor could absorb the sight of him, he felt his own eyes start to well and forced himself to blink them back for Elder Price’s sake.

Kevin couldn’t even blink before he felt the safe, familiar feeling of Elder McKinley’s arms round his waist, he couldn’t even spit out a word in fear of breaking out into more ugly cries just wrapped his arms round Connor’s shoulder and held him close, relishing the comfortable warmth radiating off his skin. Gently Connor released his grip and stepped back slightly before walking into the room, linking his hand with Kevin’s to pull him to his bed, skilfully clicking shut the door with his foot at he turned.

As soon and Kevin sat down a fresh set of tears strung him and Connor felt his heart snap in two again. “Hey, what’s happened sweetie?” the pet name sending a happy shiver down Elder Price’s spine and he could only sniffle a reply, which deflates Connor even more, knowing that he is hurting and Connor cannot help at this moment. Elder Price just physically breaks and falls against Connor releasing more silent tears, and all he could do was whisper a mantra of “let it all out” until the quiet sobs became sniffles and hitched breathing.

“Sorry” Elder Price mumbled against Connor’s shoulder, and the hand running through his hair stopped and hit him gently, making Kevin let out a small giggle that relaxed Connor the slightest bit but not nearly enough to even take a hand off him, “You’re not allowed to apologise during this conversation” he said, wanting to make sure Kevin knew he’d have to tell him what’s wrong. “Now, do you tell me what’s gotten you so upset?” receiving a shake of the head for a reply, causing Connor to only sigh but still keep a hand running gently through Kevin’s soft hair  feeling him lean into the touch.

They sat like that for a while, Connor in patient silence while comforting Kevin who leaned against him zoning in and out from the world noticeable by the hitch of breath every so often. “It’s gonna sound stupid” Kevin suddenly muttered from on Connor’s shoulder who made a noise of inquisitively, “the reason I’m sad, it’s gonna sound stupid” he explained, wiping away the stray tears that leak out every so often. “I don’t care how stupid you think it is I’m going to listen to every word, and do my best to make it better” a hint of desperation in his voice dripped out, but he received a hum of approval from the man at his shoulder.

“Okay well, I’m tired” before Connor could interject him, he quickly continued, “Not like fatigue from Hell Dreams, just _tired_. When I got here I had this hope, this perfect vision of myself that I’d come here and be the best at everything I could think of. Always smiling, and being as happy and positive as I can y’know? But it’s hard being here, sure everything’s become a little less strict you could say since becoming the Church of Arnold, but in my head it’s still as demanding. I can’t continue to hold my head up high and smile at every waking moment; you could say I’ve been ‘ _turning it off_ ’ even though we’re not supposed to do that anymore!” he stopped to wipe his eyes some more, the redness that had become more prominent affecting Connor as he just wanted to hold his hands together and avoid any more damage that could be done.

“I told it was stupid, just these high expectations I have for myself always feel impossible to stay at unless I’m on the verge of mental breakdown” he tries to let out a hollow laugh but it only changes into soft sobs that Elder McKinley just had to listen to while comforting him with a gentle hold and light caresses. “Sorry, I just-” he didn’t bother finishing the sentence knowing it would just be more nonsense that Connor probably wouldn’t understand and just think he was too broken to know what he was on about.

“Say sorry again and so help me God Kevin Price, I will bring every elder in here and they can watch me kiss you until your lips are as red raw as your eyes” he adds on the end, making Kevin stop halfway about to roughly wipe away from tears. It was a ‘secret’ that the two were in a relationship, but it wasn’t very hard to notice them both catching glimpses at each other during dinner, if they weren’t side by side already, or aimlessly flirting whenever they had the chance. The others don’t mention it; however the quiet whispers between them all that leaked subtle “aww”s and “cute” clearly suggested they did not mind at all.

“Maybe not, but that threat is still there” Connor laughed, sitting up slightly to fully lie down lengthways on the bed, Kevin following like a lost dog and lying defeated next to him albeit curling more into himself than Connor. “c’mere” McKinley whispers, and Kevin was wrapped around him in the blink of an eye, an arm thrown over Connor’s stomach and the rest of his body pressed close against him, a change to their normal spooning positioning.

“You’re perfect just the way you are, and I’m not saying that in a cheesy way, it’s true that everything you do is perfect. You shouldn’t beat yourself up over every little thing that doesn’t please you, not everything is going to be one hundred percent okay, huh?” Connor tried to reason, feeling Kevin hold him tighter as he nodded along to the words. “I know, It’s just in my head it’s not right unless I see it as perfect or someone tells me it is” Kevin sighs as his side is lightly stroked so softly it makes me shiver.

“I promise you from the bottom of my heart that every you do is perfect” Connor kissed the top of Kevin’s head “too cheesy?” making him giggle quietly into his side, “perfect”. “Now whose the cheesy one” Connor smirked but a yawn from Kevin cut off his playful flirting, “Crying tires you out huh?” receiving only a nod for a reply, deciding to let Kevin sleep he carefully tried to escape from his grip but only got a whimper from below him and a mutter of “Don’t leave”.

It took not even a full minute before Kevin was softly breathing slows breaths as he lay like a rag doll curled up against Connor. Kevin is always the one to stay awake the longest and wake up the earliest, so Connor could never fully appreciate ruffled hair and soft facial expression and to his surprise, the thumb that sat between his lips moving subtly along with his breathing. Of all the things Connor McKinley knew about Kevin Price, sucking his thumb was not one of them and it made his heart flutter slightly more than he knew it should.

So, Elder McKinley wasn’t the subtlest of people when stripping Elder Price of his shoes and dress pants, and just as his pants were halfway down to his knees there was a stirring then the tired groaning of Kevin waking up. “Want to help me here Elder” Connor laughed as he tugged on the pants once more, the hardly conscious Kevin thankfully lifted up his legs ever so slightly albeit enough for Connor to swiftly pull them off.

Suddenly there was a _pop_ from behind him, and Kevin was lying with a horrified expression while playing a tennis match between looking at his hand still positioned in an awkward thumbs up and Connor who was tugging off his final button of his shirt. Cautiously, he wondered next to Kevin and just pushed his hand back towards his mouth, smiling brightly at the red flushing against Kevin’s cheeks. Connor couldn’t resistant smothering Kevin’s red stained face in small pecks feeling unusually soft and loving than usual, making him giggle and squirm about, although eventually he manages to catch Connor’s lips into a thankful, affectionate kiss.

_Click_

“You okay buddy?”

The two part, but not quick enough, as they turn towards the door in perfect sync with the same shocked expression copy and pasted onto their faces. Arnold stood in the entrance on the door, eyebrows raised and lips sealed shut, lost for words quite literally; he did not know what to say. “I’m gonna take that as a yes” he said to them both, reaching for the door handle in a fumbled attempt and slowly closing it.

“Wait, Arnold!” Kevin whispered loudly, and the door flew open again, “don’t tell the others, please” only earning a smirk from Arnold and a laugh that broke open the tense air that flew past each of them every breath. “Oh, we _all_ know that’s something going on between you both! You don’t exactly keep it subtle” he giggled away as he grabbed the door handle ready to shut it, “look after him Elder McKinley” and then the door slammed shut and the elders were left alone again. Silently without a word albeit it was a comfortable silence, they lay down and cuddled back up to one another, entangling legs and fingers and making sure there is as much bodily contact between them as they could manage. “Night sweetie” Connor whispered, kissing Kevin chastely and quickly causing his lips to tingle and flush warm.

“Thank you, I love you” Kevin replied.

“I love you too”

“Too cheesy?”

“No, perfect”  

**Author's Note:**

> DID U ENJOY PLZ SAY U DID I NEED A CONSTANT SUPPLY OF REASSURANCE  
> okay seriously leave kudos and comments or whatever and just ahhh first BOM fic I've wrote woo
> 
> QOTW (question of the work): Favourite BOM song?  
> AOTW: Turn it off atm (purley from the Chicago bootleg where Elder McKinley SLAYS the choreography) OR All American prophet cause I mean !!


End file.
